School days
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Long before Voldermort came to power the Halls of Hogwarts played host to a group of tear away teens called the Marauders, this is their story. slash Male preg SnapeLupin
1. New Friends

**Author: **Sparta666

**Series/Story: **School Days Series

**Pairings: **Snape/Lupin some Snape/Malfoy James/Sirius James/Lilly

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **The Adams family

**Timeline: **Before the books when James, Snape, Sirius, Remus and Lilly were in Hogwarts

**Spoilers: **The Order of the Phoenix and the Half-Blood Prince

**Summery: **Long before Voldermort came to power the Halls of Hogwarts played host to a group of tear away teens called the Marauders, this is their story.

**Chapter Summery: **Snape meets an unusual stranger on is first night at the Leaky Cauldron.

**Authors Note:**

I know that not all of this will sound right but I'm trying to explain why certain thing to come happen.

confused?

don't worry all will be reviled in time.

**School Days part 1: Starting a new **

New Friends

Severus Snape stared up into the rain soaked skies from his rooms balcony, he sighed to himself as his two brothers fought with each other in the room behind him. It had been three days since he had gotten his Hogwarts letter, he was excited to finally join his brothers and to continue the family's traditions. Their parents had helped them pack and left Severus in his brothers care at the Leaky Cauldron to get ready for school. Unlike his brothers Severus was not one to mix with other and that was the reason he now found himself stood on the balcony watching the storm outside.

" Your mind is as stormy as the sky outside Severus, maybe it time you ate something. Head down stairs and we will join you later" said Severus's brother with a smile despite Severus's protests.

There was barely anyone around when Severus entered the dining room, over in the far corner was sat a rather ill looking young man who had caught his eye. He was around Severus's age with pale skin, messy blonde hair and his face was a mess of small scars that looked self inflicted. After getting his food Severus sat closer to the young man when a sudden gust of wind from the open door blew the young man's paper from the table and onto Severus's lap.

"Sorry about that, windy night hey? I'm Remus Lupin, you starting at Hogwarts too?" asked the young man with a smile as Severus handed him back his paper.

"yes" answered Severus shyly

" have you got your books yet?" asked Remus as he sat down next to Severus

"not yet, truthfully being the youngest I haven't really left the house much, my brothers and I where heading into Diagon Ally in the morning" said Severus

"are your brother at Hogwarts too?" asked Remus with a smile

"yes Feaster's in the last year, Gomez is in the year below, my family are all Slythen legacies. I'm hopping that I don't disappoint my family by being sorted into a different house" said Severus with a sigh.

"I heard a rumor that all who end up in Slythen go bad?" asked Remus playfully.

Severus felt strange as he believed that Remus was flirting with him, leaning down Remus joined him as he whispered so only Remus could hear him.

"Not all Slythren's go bad just as any Witch or Wizard that says they've never used dark magic is lying. My family may not be saints but at least we're honest about it" laughed Severus as Remus joined him unfazed by Severus's confession.

Remus went back to his paper as Severus continued to eat his food, every now and again laughing at Remus's out busts about one thing or another. Suddenly Remus's drink went flying as he tossed his paper down.

"Can you believe this? the Ministry has set out more guidelines on how Half-humans and Werewolves should live, like restricted breeding wasn't bad enough" growled Remus as Severus took the paper and read what Remus had been reading.

Remus growled as Severus rolled up the copy of the Daly Prophet and put it in Remus's bag.

"why are you worried about the rights of Half-Breeds anyway?" asked Severus innocently, this caused Remus to growl and storm off yelling

"BECAUSE I AM" as he barged into Gomez and Fester on his way upstairs.

"making friends?" asked Gomez sarcastically as Severus stormed past them and back to his room.

Growling and throwing round his stuff the look on Remus's face cut him deeply, throwing himself on his bed Severus sighed. Giving up Severus sort out his new friend to apologies. once he'd asked Tom Severus headed to Remus room but when he found the door unlocked and open he became concerned for his new friend. With common sense sound asleep back in his room Severus entered the room. The room was dark, lit only by the moon light outside. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness Severus noticed that the room was a mess as if there'd been a struggle, suddenly Severus got the feeling he wasn't alone in the room.

Severus turned to leave when he heard it, a low growl from the window behind him. Turning round he came face to face with a very looking Werewolf, young or not it was still a Werewolf. Severus's heart pounded in his chest as the Werewolf rose up on it's hind leg, suddenly something in the wolf's eyes caught Severus's attention.

That look

Severus knew that look, it was the same look of anger that Remus had given him that evening as they argued. Then it clicked into place, the reason why Remus had been angry.

" Now I understand why you where upset with my comments my friends, I came here to apologies and so I shall Remus I am sorry my friend my comments where insensitive and hurtful" said Severus as he heart still pounded in his chest.

The Werewolf continued to look straight at Severus before returning to all fours as if it had excepted Severus's apologize, before it returned to the bed. Severus's commonsense had once again proven it's unwillingness to join in the night activities as Severus decided against returning to his room. As the dear Professor would comment when asked years later that to this day he'd never understood why but he chose to stay, picking up a candle and lighting it Severus sat along side the great beast on the bed and stated to read a copy of The survivors guide to Werewolves by I. B. Howling as the beast slept next to him.


	2. The moring after

**Pairings: **Snape/Lupin some Snape/Malfoy James/Sirius James/Lilly

**Rating: **R

**Summery: **Long before Voldermort came to power the Halls of Hogwarts played host to a group of tear away teens called the Marauders, this is their story.

**Chapter Summery: **Remus shares his secret with Severus and Gomez and Fester meet Remus

**Authors Note:**

The morning after

Remus always hated the mornings after his transformation, he always woke up groggy and ill with faint memories of the night before. Mixed up in these memories was the fight he and Severus had the night before, Remus sighed and made a mental note to seek out his new friend and apologies. Attempting to push himself up Remus soon found this to be a bad idea as his world started to spin.

"I'd advise against doing that, your transformation looked very rough last night. There's a bath run your body must be aching? I'm on my way down to get breakfast I'll bring yours up to" said Severus with a smile as he took a chance and kissed Remus on the cheek before leavening.

Once his world had stopped spinning Remus felt the ache in his bones and headed to the bathroom, once in the water his body stopped aching but a new one remained.

Severus knew his secret.

not only that he'd stayed with him through the night, but how?

usually in wolf form he'd attack anyone who'd try to get near to him, even his own family but not Severus. could it be? he'd once been told that only his true mate, someone who would bring Pease to both him and the wolf could stay at his side without fear and could tame the beast within.

Could Severus be the one?

If he was truthful to himself the mysterious young man did hold a certain charm that Remus found attractive, but would Severus feel the same after all he did kiss him on the cheek? only time would time, lost in his thoughts Remus didn't hear Severus return to the room or enter the bathroom. One thing Remus did find after his transformations was that it always left him hard and horny, something to do with the animal instincts he had.

So still a little groggy and unaware of Severus's presence Remus let his hand slide down his body to his groin, while Remus tended to his arousal Severus watched feeling himself getting hard to. As Remus came Severus joined him

"Nice to see you are feeling better" said Severus to Remus's surprise.

Remus was red faced and embarrassed as Severus sat on the side of bath tub, but it wasn't long before Severus lent over and kissed Remus passionately. without thinking Remus pulled Severus down for another kiss, but instead Severus ended up wet and in the bath next to Remus fully clothed. They looked at each other then they burst into laugher.

"we're going to have to be careful but this can work, if you meet my brother and trust them you'll find you're in good company" said Severus as he got up and got dressed.

Severus kissed Remus before heading back to his room to talk to his brothers.

"ah the wonder returns, it took all night to find our stuff in the mess you made. So where were you last night? somewhere were a certain blonde from last night might have been maybe?" asked Gomez with a cheeky smile as Severus sat down next to Fester on the bed.

"His name is Remus and he's just starting Hogwarts too, I though he could join us when we head to Diagon Ally today. He's not got anyone his family abandoned him because he's..." Severus indicated for them to lean in.

"He's a Werewolf, that's where I was last night. He transformed last night, a nasty one too I sat with him all night. I've fallen for him" admitted Severus.

"Ah our baby brother's fallen for a Werewolf oh how mother will be proud, come we must welcome our new family member" laughed Gomez as he opened the door and Remus was stood there.

Severus leapt up and dragged Remus into their room and sat him on his lap on the bed.

"Remy meet my brother Fester and Gomez" said Severus as Gomez bowed.

"So you are our new Lycanthrope friend, do not fear this isn't unusual to us. your secret is safe with us as long as you treat my brother the way he should be. So to Diagon Ally Remus do you wish to join us?" asked Gomez as they headed out the door, Remus felt more at home then he ever had.


End file.
